godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin
Odin is one of the Heavenly Realm's Gods that passes through the Human Realm when Ultio R opens the portal. He is the leader of the Northern European mythology and the father of Thor. Appearance Odin takes the appearance of a red-skinned humanoid beast. He has long back hair and long pointy ears to go with two small horns sticking out of his forehead. He wears traditional human clothes. Personality Among the gods, he seems to be one of the most aloof. Upon entering the Human Realm, he eagerly travels around the world taking in the sights. Odin also shows mischievous and/or lustful side not unlike Zeus, as after his valkyries arrived from the Second Heavenly Realm he used his power to forcibly change their armors into French maid outfits to suit his preference. He holds humans who make up for their weakness, be it with Charyeok or Martial Arts, in high regard, a sharp contrast compared to other Heavenly Realm's Gods. Odin even admitted that he admired the earnestness they displayed when doing so as well. He does, however, despise those who he feels speaks out of their turn. He seems to have a personal interest in Jin Tae-Jin as the candidate of the next God of Fight, specifically his refusal to attain godhood. Like Okhwang, Odin is a graceful loser, openly accepting his side's lost when Jin Mo-Ri virtually killed the whole Divine Realm sans him and 666:Satan. Also unlike most if not all the gods of the Heavenly Realm, Odin is very humble instead of prideful as he when he and Satan lost their fights, the Norse god conceded the victory to Jin Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin rather than stubbornly try to maintain the superiority of gods over humans and demons. In contrast to most of the Heavenly Realm gods, Odin is actually shown to care about his fellow gods while they are obsessed over power and pride as after Satan lost against Mo-Ri, he stopped his fellow god from continuing that could cost him his life. After his fight with Jin Tae-Jin and Na Bong-Chim, he developed a sense of respect for them, wishing to share a drink with them in Valhalla. History Plot Abilities Odin is the leader of the Northern European mythology and a member of First Heavenly Realm. It can be assumed that he is an extremely powerful god, with Park Mu-Bong of The Six referring to him as the "Ultimate God". His great power is demonstrated when he managed to fight evenly with and pressure both Jin Tae-Jin and Na Bong-Chim of The Six at the same time while also setting a handicap to put himself on 'human level'. Being the god of wisdom, Odin seems to be able to see or at least predict the future, as he correctly guessed that Jin Mo-Ri will be betrayed by the humans (Park Mu-Bong). Superhuman Strength: Despite his lean figure, Odin has enough strength to counter the attacks and push back Jin Tae-Jin, the candidate for becoming the next God of Combat. Superhuman Speed: Odin is extremely fast, as he was capable of countering against Jin Tae-Jin's attacks including one from behind with little effort. Superhuman Durability: Odin is very durable as he managed to endure the most powerful kick from Jin Tae-Jin for some time in order to bring down Na Bong-Chim before his left arm is broken from the power of Jin Tae-Jin's final attack. Knowledge of Spells: As God of Magic, Odin possess magical knowledge well beyond other Gods. One of the spell he uses can open rifts between worlds, which he uses by mere arm movement. Phase Two Although not seen, Odin briefly using phase two is enough to defeat both Jin Tae-Jin and Na Bong-Chim. Weapon Gungnir Gungnir (Sage's Spear) is a grey spear with drill-like tip that Odin can summon whenever he wishes. * Aerokinesis: The spear has the power to control the wind and cause tornadoes. Odin used this to halt the descent of Planet Mars that Han Dae-Wi tossed. Items Sleipnir Odin's favourite ride, taking the form of a pink scooter with eight hands between the tires. *'Enhanced Speed': Sleipnir was fast enough to get from South Korea to France and the whole World in a instant. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite it's appearance, Sleipnir is extremely strong as it was capable of plowing through and destroying a bullet train without losing momentum. *'Enhanced Durability': Sleipnir has incredible durability as it was completely unscathed from plowing through a bullet train. *'Levitation': It has the ability to float in mid-air. Trivia *Odin was based on the God with the same name from Norse Mythology. Odin is associated with war, victory, deceit, sorcery, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet, and is the husband of the goddess Frigg. *Odin's devil like visage might be a homage to a theory about Loki being just another aspect of Odin and demonization of Loki after christianity influenced the nordic mythologies. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Strength Group Category:Magic Users